Forever And Always
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok so this story is what i wish had happened when damon and elena went to denver this is what if after they kissed elena relized how madly in love she is in with damon and they start a relationship with a few obsticals of course rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so this fanfiction is about what if things had gone the way all the Delena fans wanted it to go and after the hot kiss in Denver they admitted their feelings for each other **

**I own nothing**

**Elena's p.o.v**

I ran out of the hotel room I just needed some air, ugh! What was causing these feelings for Damon I mean I know I have feelings for him but every time I touch him my whole body catches on fire.

"Elena…" I knew it was Damon so I said what I always say "please Damon don't " I felt my heart break when I said those words

"why Elena?" this time I did not respond I let my heart lead the way I turned around and was in his arms in a matter of seconds then we were kissing.

I don't even know how to explain the kiss it's the most amazing kiss in the world there is passion, love, and lust in one kiss I moan in pleasure as Damon kisses down my neck.

He started to kiss me again when I pushed him away I could feel the tears in my eyes "Elena what's the matter?" he asked he put his hand on my check and I snuggled into it.

"God I'm so stupid" Damon looked at me confused waiting for me to elaborate "I'm so stupid because I can't believe it has taken me this long to realize how madly in love with you I am"

Damon looked at me shocked and before bringing our lips together he said "thank god because I love too"

As soon as our lips met again we had to break apart because we heard "Elena?" I looked up to see Jeremy looking at me confused but he continued with what he planned on saying "uh we have to go Rose found Mary"

Damon grabbed my hand and we walked back into the hotel room "start packing" is all he said before he disappeared into the bathroom to get the toiletries

He appeared a few seconds later throwing everything in my suitcase then he wrapped his arms tightly around me and as I was packing he started moving me back in forth so we were swaying "Damon what are you doing?"

"Annoying you" he said smiling before he started kissing down my neck once again when he got to my sensitive spot he knew it because I moaned in pleasure in then a shiver ran down my back.

"Bingo" Damon said and he continued to suck on the sensitive spot eventually I had to tell him to stop because I knew if we didn't stop we eventually end up in bed which I am not saying no to just not right now.

He agreed and stopped knowing we had to he place one more gentle kiss on my lips before walking away. Once I was done packing I had knew what I had to do I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan's number

_**Stefan:**__ hey Elena how's it going?_

_**Elena:**__ ok but Stefan we really need to talk_

_**Stefan: **__then talk _

_**Elena:**__ Stefan I'm not in love with you anymore I love Damon_

_**Stefan:**__ you little whore I used to think that the only thing you had in common with Katherine was your looks but I was seriously wrong_

I felt fresh tears rolling down my face suddenly Damon ran in front of me "Elena, Elena look at me what did Stefan say to you" I looked at him and he looked as if his heart was breaking to see me cry

" I told him it was over between us and that I had chosen you and he called me a whore and said he was wrong when he thought I was nothing like Katherine"

"Come here" Damon said pulling me into his arms and I cried into his chest once I had finally calmed down I looked up at Damon and he said "Elena you listen good ok, you are not a whore and you are absolutely nothing like Katherine"

I snuggled into his chest and then laughed "I'm sorry Damon I did not mean to get your shirt all wet"

He smiled and replied "hey now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did not let my girlfriend cry on my chest"

I smiled as he pulled me up "you ready" we hears Jeremy ask we did not respond I took Damon's hand and we walked to the car after driving in silence we arrived

"Jeremy stay here" I said "why so you can make out some more" I gave Jeremy a glance that said we are going to talk later and started to walk with Damon into the house "listen to your sister" Damon yelled out I smiled and when we walked into the house my hand gripped tightly on to Damon's hand.

We walked around the house until we saw it "Mary's body" Damon said I looked at him and was about to say something when we heard

"well well what do we have here" we looked over and we saw the original that we had dealt with earlier today at the baseball park.

Damon immediately went for him and was knocked out by the baseball bat he was holding "Damon" I yelled just then I was thrown across the room and hit my head I looked up and saw Damon he immediately got up and grabbed the original by the neck "you don't touch her" then he was again thrown to the ground and the original said "now we are even"

Damon was standing by the table I walked over to Damon and asked "are you ok?" he cracked his back and then said "yes, how about you" "I'm fine I responded" he moved my hair and looked "Elena your bleeding" he wiped off the blood and took my hand

We walked outside when we got in the car and drove off we were again in silence I thought Damon was going to drive all the way home but about an hour away from mystic falls he stopped at a different hotel. He went in and came out seconds later with the keys and we walked in the direction of our rooms

Damon decided that we needed a separate room so me and Damon shared a room and Jeremy got his own room right next door.

Once we got inside I showered and when I came out Damon was laying down waiting as soon as I layed in bed he wrapped his arms tightly around me "I love you" I looked up at him and smiled "I love you too" we started to kiss passionately and before I knew it Damon had flipped us over and he was on top of me

He stopped Elena "are you sure you want this" he asked as I continued to kiss up and down his chest I looked at him and said "will you promise to still love me in the morning?" "forever and always" then I smiled and said "Damon please make love to me" he dident say anything and he did not have to all that mattered is that we love each other and we ant to be together

Forever and always

_**Ok so there will be more chapters I promise but I need at least 2 reviews thanks for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I did not get exactly get 2 reviews but the way I figure 1 is just as good as any soo here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy remember I own nothing.**

Elena p.o.v

I woke up to the sun shining on my face I looked over and saw Damon still sleeping peacefully. I smiled at myself I was finally happy this is what I have wanted for a long time and now that I have it I never ever want to let it go.

I quietly slid out of bed not wanting to disturb Damon. I walked to the shower I let the water warm up. I was about to get in when I suddenly felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and butterfly kisses being applied to my neck.

"Good morning Damon" I smiled it felt so good to do this "good morning kitten, room for one more?" I moved the curtain and playfully looked inside "I think that can be arranged but only if I can have a good morning kiss" I turned around in Damon's arms so I was facing him I wrapped my arms around his neck he just smiled and said "well kitten you can as many of those as you want"

We kissed me and it felt so perfect to right I felt a thousand fireworks going off at once. When we pulled apart he pushed his shirt from last night off my shoulders "don't get me wrong kitten you look great in my shirts but I don't want them to get wet" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower

I smiled brightly as he kissed up and down my neck then up my jaw making his way to my lips. Eventually the kissing stopped and Damon could tell at the moment I just wanted to be held and nothing more.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and my arms went around his neck after a while of just standing there Damon finally broke the silence "kitten what's the matter?" he asked looking me directly in the eyes

"I just…" I started but then stopped "it's nothing Damon it's stupid" Damon looked at me he sighed then he put his hands on both of thighs and pulled my legs up so I could wrap them around his waist

Once I did Damon turned off the shower and walked out he laid me on the bed and was hovering on top of me he had my arms locked above my head "ok you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's got you so bothered"

I sighed and said "ok this is going to sound super dumb but it's just …. It's just was I as good for you as you were for me?" Damon looked at me and let out a small breathy laugh "that's what got you so worried Elena, Elena last night was so amazing he were the best I have ever had he said" I sighed in relief

He started to kiss me again but stopped "Elena why would you worry about something as stupid as that" he asked " umm because when I did it with Stefan it was my actual first time and I did not initially know what I was doing…. When I woke up in the morning Stefan said if I did not start making better love he was going to find pleasure elsewhere so I don't want you to go and find pleasure somewhere else Damon because I love you so so much"

Damon looked at me with shock "I have two things to say one, Stefan is a asshole and two you never have to worry about me going to get pleasure I need and want right here in my arms." I smiled leaned up to kiss him we were kissing passionately for about 5 minutes before there was a knock at the door I looked at Damon "its Jeremy" a yell came through the door "are you two decent" Damon gave a slight chuckle "not even close little gilbert give us a minute"

I moved so I was no longer on top of Damon and walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready 15 minutes later I walked out ready to go Damon was sitting on the bed

Damon was flipping through channels on the TV when he saw me he patted his legs telling me to come sit on his lap. Once I settled myself my back against his chest my legs on top of his legs he put his chin on top of my head.

I smiled this was perfect Damon was my missing puzzle piece in my life he was all I could ever want.

Eventually I turned around and faced Damon so we could kiss some more we had been kissing for about 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door I stopped kissing Damon for a second to ask Jeremy to open it but when I looked over I saw that he was asleep

Really I thought to myself I climbed off of Damon's lap and went to the door when I opened the door I saw Stefan "well hello Elena" then there was all darkness and the only thought in my mind was how much I loved Damon

**Ok so what did you think please please let me know in a review**


End file.
